forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Stars Song Contest 17
|interval = Sirusho - "Havatum Em" |opening = Betty - "People Of The Sun" |exsupervisor = Britz26 |entries = 43 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Five Stars Song Contest |pre = 16 |nex = 18}} Host building Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium (Armenian: Վազգեն Սարգսյանի անվան Հանրապետական մարզադաշտ) also known as the Republican Stadium (Armenian: Հանրապետական մարզադաշտ; Hanrapetakan Stadium) is an all-seater multi-use stadium located on 65 Vardanants street, in the Armenian capital Yerevan. The stadium was built between 1933 and 1935. It was officially opened in 1935 as Dinamo Stadium. Further developments were implemented in 1953, after the end of World War II. It is mainly used for association football and is the home ground of the Armenia national football team. The capacity of the stadium is 14,403 seats. The stadium was opened in 1935 during the Soviet rule and named Dinamo Stadium. In 1999, after a major renovation, the name was changed to Republican Stadium (Hanrapetakan Stadium). By the end of 1999, after the assassination of the former prime minister of Armenia Vazgen Sargsyan, the name of the stadium was officially changed to Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium. It is currently used for football matches and is the home ground of the Armenian national team as well as the local football club Ulisses FC of the Armenian Premier League. A major renovation of the stadium was envisaged to take place in 1995, but the process was delayed due to financial difficulties. In 1999, a large-scale renovation process was launched and more than US$ 3 million were spent on the development of the infrastructure, the seats and many other facilities, with the financial assistance of the UEFA Executive Committee. By the end of 2000, the stadium was completely renovated with a fully covered seating facilities. The Republican Stadium was named after Vazgen Sargsyan by a presidential decree on December 28, 1999. Vazgen Sargsyan was the commander of the Armenian forces during the Nagorno-Karabakh War and served as Defence Minister from 1995 to 1999 and Prime Minister from June to October 27, 1999 when he and other high-ranked officials were killed in the Armenian parliament shooting. Another major renovation was carried on in 2008 through the Israeli company Green Diversified Ltd. The playing pitch was entirely replaced with a modern surface, the VIP sections were repaired and a modern security system was installed in the stadium to meet the UEFA standards. By the end of August 2008, the stadium was ready to host matches on the new pitch. As a result of the installment of new VIP sections, the seating capacity was reduced from 14,968 to 14,403. Big 6 (Host) Pots Participants Semi-Final 1 Split voting Semi-Final 2 Split voting Final Other countries - Andorra confirmed that they can't return in this edition because they haven't found a sponsor, but they wan't to return soon. - Azerbaijan said that they won't participate because of the contest is held in Armenia. They will return next edition with Aysel Teymurzade - Falling. - Czech confirmed that they aren't returning to this edition. - Denmark has decided to send Cisilla - Vi To Datid Nu for the next edition. - Estonia confirmed that they will return at an article what was posted on their website. - Greece confirmed their return in the 18th edition with this song: Karin Park - Human Beings. - Liechtenstein said that will debut very soon, but nothing is confirmed yet. - Malta said that they are pleased to return. - Macedonia confirmed participation in the next edition with Elena Risteska - Sto si ti. #19 probably Elena Risteska - Milioner. #20 Elena Risteska - Esen vo Mene. - Moldova decided to send next edition: Nicoleta Nuca - Nu sunt. - Norway will send next edition Tone Damli "Look Back". - Turkey confirmed participation in the next edition with The Heft- Born to Live. - Ukraine confirmed for next edition with Zlata Ognevich - Za lisamy goramy. - UK confirmed with this for the next edition: Sing - Gary Barlow & The Commonwealth Band featuring Military Wives. ( ) - Kesh You - Қайтар Жүрегімді